Reverse Effects
by Lithian
Summary: HIATUS
1. chapter one

**Reverse Effects**

It's C.E. 92, twenty-one years since Kira Yamato and his five friends were dragged into the war between Coordinators and Naturals. Life has changed for the better, though. Treaties were signed on all three sides - the Earth Alliance, ZAFT, and Orb. Now there are new generations of coordinators, naturals, and the like. Rumors are spreading fast that ZAFT and the EA are creating weapons using neutron jammer cancellers. Kira and Lacus's daughter, Brendy, runs into a ZAFT soldier - Kesler - one day while walking along the beach. Little did they know that one day their lives would be thrown together once again - and in the worse way possible.

AN: I do not take any credit for the original plot or characters from Gundam Seed. However, this fanfic and my characters are copyright to me, Lithian.

**Chapter One**

It was early Thursday morning, when the sun glared in through Brendy's room, causing her to slowly wake up. Her dark pink - almost reddish - hair fell on her face, bangs covering most of her eyes. Granted, spring had come, but there was still an edge from winter. And plus, it didn't help she had her window open. She had been about to pull the covers up over her head so she could get a bit more sleep, but then the communication screen flashed up on her wall, catching her off guard.

" Brendy, breakfast is done." Lacus said with a smile in her usual manner. Her hair was still very pink, and very long.

The girl grumbled but sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Stepping out of bed only in panties and a short white tank-top, she eyed the communication screen and then the TV screen. With a yawn she turned on the TV, the news popping up immediately. In all truth, Brendy was a docile girl but she did have her rather.. wild side. She knew how her father and mother felt about the wars and politics, and usually she felt the same. But when stories of 0071 were brought up she was like a Christmas tree that had just been lit on fire.

In her private bathroom, she could hear the news caster clearly. "..and there have been pictures surfacing about mobile suits being created by ZAFT.."

That was enough to make Brendy jet out of the bathroom and watch the screen as pictures flashed before her eyes. She stared in awe for a moment before she realized what time it was, the clock on her wall catching a deadly beam of sunlight and reflecting onto a picture that Brendy had on her nightstand.

About fifteen minutes later, she was showered and dressed in her jeans and long sleeved shirt. Lacus had realized that her daughter was going to be late, and not have enough time to eat, so she was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Brendy's car keys and a breakfast bar. She had also set up the girl's book bag by the entrance to their home.

Taking the food and keys from her mother, she gave a smile that was identical to Lacus's and said a quick 'see ya!' before grabbing her bag and pushing a button so the front door would slide open. She knew where her father was, and she knew where the rest of her family's friends were as well.

Some-what long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, waving as she jogged down the side-walk to where _she_ was allowed the park her car. When she finally was settled inside the sleek car she took a bite out of the breakfast bar, munching happily. Well - she was awake now if she hadn't been earlier. School wasn't too far away but for Brendy it was too far to walk. Pulling through the gates she showed the guards her ID and then parked her car where the juniors were allowed.

Running up the stairs of the school, she almost bumped into Thal, Mir and Dearkas' son. The boy was the spitting image of his father, even personality wise.

"Jeeze Bren, watch where you're walking." He grinned. The girl rolled her eyes and walked at his side, "Elthmen maybe you should watch where you **put your hands**." Angrily Brendy's brow furrowed.

The pervert was acting like his usual self, groping her rear.

Shoving him away she gave a heavy sigh, looked to the closed door of her classroom, and then stared at the floor. I have no desire to be here right now, She thought.

Meanwhile, in the PLANTs at Sextilis...

Kesler Mannin was, in all essence, annoyed. He had the day off, so he was not wearing his red elite ZAFT uniform as he sat in the living room of his parents' home.

"What! Arranged marriages.. they haven't done those since 0080!" He narrowed his handsome blue eyes and stared at both his mother and father. It was true. Those type of set-ups had been rare ever since C.E. 80 only because none saw the need for them anymore. The wars were over, ta da.

But chairman Mannin knew better and had arranged a marriage for his son to the daughter of chairman Yetha, Mari Yetha. It wasn't like they didn't know each other. At many of the ZAFT dinner events they would run into each other. Kesler knew he did not like Mari in the manner of a wife. No, that situation would never work out for the better of the PLANTs.

Chairman Mannin stared hard at his son, "True. But you are now engaged and should act as such from now on." He stood, tall and proud in his uniform, and then exited their large mansion without a goodbye to either his wife or son.

Running a hand over the back of his neck he turned to look at his mom, wondering if she had any say in this at all. She could not look at him though, which he took as that she had no power over the issue. Kesler growled and stalked off toward the door, but halted when he saw Tae jogging toward him, metal nails clinking on the hardwood floor.

Tae was a robotic canine that had been created by Athrun Zala - who had given it to Kesler for a birthday present a few years back. Just like Kira's Birdie, Tae looked much like a dog and was able to do most anything a real dog could.

With a sigh Kesler grabbed his card and slipped out of the house with a quick "Bye!" to his mother. Tae followed after him, since the dog practically went everywhere with him. Getting in his dark blue truck, he inserted the card into the data screen. Immediately his statistics flashed on the screen, which also allowed him to drive his truck and pay for random items which he would need. Tae hopped onto the seat next to him and stared out the window, ears perked forward.

He wanted to go see Sirka so he could vent. Sirka was a ZAFT elite like himself, and also had the day off. Switching from radio format to telephone he drove out of the gates that allowed passage into his home, "Call Sirka." And in a flash Sirka's picture popped on the screen, phone number and other random info next to it. When he finally picked up the screen changed to Sirka blinking his green eyes and arching a black eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatcha want Kesler?" He had obviously been sleeping, since his voice was so lacking in energy as were his facial expressions.

"I'm coming over. See you in a bit." Kesler huffed and was about to end the conversation but Sirka stopped him with a sudden wide-eyed and nervous expression.

"C-Can't you come over later?" He looked behind him at something and then back at the screen. Amused Kesler looked over to Tae who cocked his head in slight confusion.

"What're you up to Sirka Cavess?" A wicked grin spread across his face as he waited for his friend to answer.

Behind Sirka there was a sudden movement, and then sunlight beamed in through the large window, the curtains having been drawn back by a girl with bright blonde hair and only a sheet wrapped around her. Kesler's expression changed from wicked to surprised, almost wanting to laugh himself off the side of the road. Sirka dropped his head, and after a few moments he looked back to the screen. "What of it Kesler? Hah. At least I am-"

"OKAY! I don't want to hear the rest of that statement. I'm almost at your house, so you and your little friend better be prepared." He winked with a grin and then ended the call, finally able to laugh hysterically.

About ten minutes later he turned the corner, and parked in front of Sirka's home. Or rather, his parents since Sirka was only seventeen. Getting out, he allowed Tae to follow and then pressed the intercom button, "Oh Sirka my boy, guess whoooo." Laughing he stepped back, waiting for a sarcastic reply from either he or the girl he had slept with.

Sirka huffed over the intercom, "Fine Mannin, come in." The door swished open, allowing the coordinator and canine-robot into the house. Coming down the steps was Sirka, slipping a gray t-shirt over his head and trying to fix his unruly short black hair before he eyed Kesler. "So what did you want to vent about?"

Ah yes, it seemed they knew each other too well. Tae went off to find Sirka's cat while the humans went into the living room. "Oh, just an arranged marriage for Mari Yetha and I." His voice was sarcastic but his eyes were burning, clearly stating _this may take a while_.

Back in Orb...

Brendy, Thal, Alia, and Zechuri were all placed within Brendy's small car, heading back to her house like they had ever since they were kids. Thal had his window down and was watching the buildings pass by while his dirty-blonde hair began to get ruffled in the air that was entering the car. Sitting behind him was Zechuri, who had his headphones on and was off in his own little world. Out of the four friends he was the most distant. But - he was always there for each of them. As the air pressed on his face he looked up, bright gray eyes eyeing Thal. "Close the stupid window would you."

All he did was laugh in response to his friend, not planning on putting up the window. Brendy knew that if Thal didn't close the window, though, that Zech would probably get pissy and end up breaking something in her house. Pushing the button that closed and locked his window Brendy could see Alia in the back, laughing silently. She smiled in response to the laugh and then to the look she got from Thal.

Not much later she parked her car and everyone exited with a stretch. Leaving their stuff in her car Thal, Alia, and Zechuri looked to her almost pathetically. "So... we still walking down to the shore?" Alia asked shyly, her auburn hair swaying back and forth in the light breeze which had picked up not to long ago. Every Friday they went to the shore where the ArchAngel, Freedom, Justice, and Eternal were all kept. The walk was good exercise, and Brendy always pushed that excuse when the three looked so pathetic.

With an exasperated sigh, Thal gave up as did Alia and Zechuri. Brendy adored her father and the children at the orphanage where Lacus also helps so she took every chance she could get to go and see them.

New Earth Alliance Headquarters...

The EA head council had gathered for a meeting, each member sitting around the long oval table. Sitting at the head was Winrigh Aldem, her strong brown eyes fixed on the screen that was flickering in the center of the table. Pictures taken from Ralidom the newest ZAFT space colony were showing new mobile suits being unloaded from transport shuttles into the colony. When she explained to the chair members what they were looking at - each gasped in anger.

"And a source has told us that there has been word going around the ZAFT military that they are planning an attack here.." Aldem said, the lights turning back so everyone could be seen clearly. Her short black hair made her look young, around 20, but she was truly thirty. (...anyway :3)

"Do not forget what happened at Alaska in 0071. We cannot let that happen again. And we will not fall to such petty tactics to get rid of their soldiers." Everyone nodded in agreement with her.

Continuing from Sextilis...

By the time Kesler had finished, Sirka's lady friend had left and he had made himself breakfast. He was lucky that his mother was out of town. Stretched out on the couch, Kesler looked at the ceiling and then to his friend. "I'm not marrying that kid, Sirka." He huffed and fixated his gaze somewhere else.

Sirka just nodded, not really listening anymore. Tae had found the cat a while back and was sitting, just staring at its sleeping body. After silence had begun to make his ears sting Kesler sat up and looked to Sirka, who was reading. Rolling his blue eyes he threw a small and furry cat toy at his friend. Cavess looked up, agitated.

"So, you heard about our division getting new mobile suits?" His voice had turned serious as had his facial expression.

Sirka blinked, "Yeah but I thought it was just a rumor.." His friend shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. I heard my father and chairman Mokusshi talking about it the other day," He paused briefly - realizing what would come of this if the EA found out, "I have no ambition to fight in a war Sirka.."

Sirka nodded in agreement. Little did they know, that the Earth Alliance was already preparing plans for new battleships and mobile suits.

Now to the orphanage...

Walking along the shoreline were the four friends, finally reaching their destination at sunset. Playing outside of a cabin-looking home were three small children, each only about four or five. Lacus and Kira emerged from the cabin, drinks for the children in hands. Kira was still as good looking as he had been when he was younger. "Hi dad." Brendy said with a smile, that - when he saw it - made Zechuri's heart jump a bit. After talking for a bit outside they all eventually made their way in, where and aged Malchior sat, listening to the ocean from the open window. He greeted them with a dim hello and each bowed, for he was highly respected by them all.

The TV was on, and the two older children who were nine and eleven were watching some old music videos and live concerts of Lacus. Even though her mother was no longer a pop star, her music was still enjoyed all over. Then there was a news flash down at the bottom of the screen and everyone gathered, watching the scrolling words. _It is definite that ZAFT are creating mobile suits. The EA is asking that all citizens of the earth alliance are not to worry. They will handle this peacefully_. Kira looked up to Lacus who was frowning slightly.

"Well.. we can only hope that they truly mean 'peacefully.'" Her knee-length white dress swayed a bit as air crept through open windows and the open door.

"I wonder what Cagalli and Athrun have to say about this." Kira said, looking down at the wooden floorboards.

Brendy watched her parents, blinking her lavender eyes innocently. She only knew that Cagalli was her aunt and that she was the head representative of Orb. It was also true that she and Athrun had gotten married three years before her own parents had, but they still had no children. Her aunt always said she would not be a good mother - especially since she had high duties to her country. Everyone accepted this, but Athrun had also explained to her that she would need a successor if something ever happened again like... Kaguya.

Sitting in a corner, observing everyone, was Zechuri. Thal could see him from the corner of his eye and sort of watched him until he saw Zech's silver eyes land on his own. Zechuri always creped Thal out, but he didn't know why.

"Lacus, you and I should go to see Cagalli and Athrun.." Kira said.

Lacus nodded and then turned to look at Brendy with a smile, "You all should go home now, it's getting rather late." Each sighed, for they knew that the walk would be long and in the dark - cold. Once good-byes and such were said, each headed off on their own ways. Kira and Lacus towards Orb's headquarters and the children back to Brendy's house.

On the way home, Alia looked up at the sky and then in front of her as she walked, "Do you think there'll be another war, guys?" Thal turned to blink at her, as if he hadn't heard her right or something. Brendy and Zechuri shrugged.

"I hope not.." Thal said, kind of depressed after what had been on the news.

About twenty minutes later they reached Brendy's house, grabbed their things, and waved goodbye to one-another. Zechuri paused and then turned around, looking at Brendy, "Hey you think you could help me study for that galocryptic math crap?" He smirked. Zech was truly a smart kid, but he **had** to play dumb.. for the sake of his life, anyway.

Brendy rolled her eyes and nodded. "Sure, c'mon in I'm freezing out here." As they stepped into the semi-warm house, each yawned and then blamed the other for simultaneously causing the other to yawn. Then Brendy laughed and headed into the kitchen. "Grab your stuff." Both sitting at the table, Brendy began to help Zechuri with his 'math crap' while the boy watched her, in a sort of daze.

**AN:** So I edited it for ya'll. Hope it's better than before! Please reviiieeew )


	2. chapter two

**Reverse Effects**

AN: I do not take any credit for the original plot or characters from Gundam Seed. However, this fanfic and my characters are copyright to me, Lithian.

**Chapter Two**

Inside of Orb headquarters, Cagalli and Athrun had just turned off the news. Pacing back and forth in front of the large window that overlooked path-ways into other parts of the building Cagalli began to chew on her nails. After all these years she was still nervous, or rather, antsy.

Athrun had been resting back on a wall, arms crossed over his chest while contemplating. Realizing the distress coming from his wife he walked over toward her and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You really shouldn't act this way." He said sarcastically, smiling.

Taking in a deep breath she turned to face him, her white, blue, and gold uniform dulled by the dark lighting that was coming from the three lights they had turned on. "You're right. But this could mean another war, you know.." Lord Uzumi flashed in her mind, and her eyes became soft and sad. He had died to save the lives of many; both coordinator and natural.

With a swoosh of the door, entered Kira and Lacus with almost serious expressions labeled on them. By his twin's state Kira could tell they had heard also. "Do you think the EA will actually go through it 'peacefully?'" He asked, Lacus giving a brief smile.

Cagalli smiled back but then looked at Athrun and he to her as well. They sighed and then shook their heads.

Lacus frowned sweetly, "That is what we are thinking as well. But.. haven't they learned their lesson? All of those lives.. how could they want to go through that again?" A tinge of anger stroked her words as she spoke, sadness also casting a vote. Each diverted their eyes to the ground, until Cagalli looked up - trying to keep composed.

"Orb is a neutral nation, and it will stay that way unless we see fit otherwise." Her voice was filled with determination and pride.

Brendy & Zechuri..

Closing their books after working for an hour and a half, Brendy stretched while Zech yawned. Looking at the digital wall clock he sighed and dipped his head forward, then looked back up to Brendy. "It's seriously late. Think I could crash here for the night?" His voice was sort of rough, and very silent, like always.

When she gave a blink and then blushed a bit, he grinned. "Don't flatter yourself, I'm not askin' for that."

Brendy's eyes widened a bit more, "Wh-what?" They both knew what he was talking about so she looked away and got up, ushering for him to follow. She knew that Lacus and Kira wouldn't mind. Heck, he could sleep in her room if he wanted and they wouldn't get mad.

Flipping a switch in the upstairs hallway, not only did the lights come on but the linen closet opened. Grabbing a pillow and blanket she handed them to Zechuri and then opened the door to her room. Questioning his morals silently she stepped in and turned on the TV. "You can sleep over there." She said, pointing to a small futon near the bathroom.

Cracking his knuckles he stretched and took off the jacket he had been wearing and threw it on the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Zechuri's perfectly muscled arms. His sleeveless shirt was tight enough so you could see the slight indentations of his back and chest muscles, but loose enough so he could move comfortably. Brendy blushed and grabbed what she planned to wear to bed and then slipped into the bathroom. Zechuri watched her and then lay on the futon, not really bothering to put the blanket over him.

He watched the TV and realized it was the news. Jeese doesn't she ever get enough of this crap? He thought. Switching the channel to a random rock music channel he closed his eyes, bangs covering most of his right one like usual.

Emerging from the bathroom, Brendy paused before she would be in his line of vision, "Close your eyes." Just because he was here did not mean she was going to sacrifice her comfort of panties and a tank top. 

"They **are** closed." He said, in all truth.

Trusting him she got in her bed then turned off the lights, allowing her hair down before she lay back in the bed. Right as she was about to turn over in bed to go to sleep, she heard Zechuri stirring. Laying on her back she looked at him through the semi-darkness, to notice that he was sitting up.

"Do you think I'm your friend." He asked, or rather, stated. With his voice you really couldn't tell.

She blinked her lavender eyes, "Well, yeah. We have known each other since we were in junior high.." Her brow furrowed a bit, about to ask why. But he said 'oh' and then laid back down.

Confused now she was the one sitting up, staring at him while the music played in the background. Once again the 'why?' was about to be asked but he caught her. "I can't tell you why I asked, so don't ask me to answer." And with that he sighed and rolled over, remembering what his duties were truly in this city and to remember what he was.

ZAFT Supreme Council, PLANTs...

The chairman talk over the new mobile suits and who will pilot them, and what ship will carry them. It is decided that Kesler Mannin will pilot the HCX-13 Saturn, Sirka Cavess will pilot the HCX-20 Velocity, Hazzy Seda will pilot the HCX-45 Prisma, and Riley Sminns will pilot the HCX-12 Espionage. They will be assigned to the Lunar Nas that is commanded by captain Janie Walder.

Sextilis...

The next day, Kesler and Sirka were back on duty. Saluting as they entered the large building, both boys sighed and looked around. The place was like a hive, people buzzing around like insects. Then suddenly Kesler's work phone rang on his belt and he picked it up, rather startled. "Yes, sir." He said and then hung up. Glancing to his friend he narrowed his eyes, "My father wishes to see us." 

Sirka blinked but knew to just follow Kesler. When they finally reached chairman Mannin's office, two soldiers stepped aside and saluted both boys - allowing them entrance. The door swished open and Kesler stepped in first, Sirka following. His father was sitting calmly behind the desk, yet his expression was serious and cold. Straightening up the two elites saluted and said 'hello chairman Mannin' in unison. Little did he acknowledge them. Two others were to gather here.

Moments later the door opened behind the boys and in came Hazzy Seda and Riley Sminns. Hazzy and Riley were the only two female elites in ZAFT. Both saluted and came to stand next to Sirka and Kesler. Before they could give a proper greeting to chairman Mannin, the father of Kesler stood up, hands behind his back as he strode toward a window that was hidden behind a metal guard.

With the press of a single button, the metal guard slid away and opened to a large hanger with four mobile suits being worked on. Each was magnificent in stature, and gained a gasp of awe and surprise from them. "These are the new H series mobile suits. You are to not ask why they were made, since you will find out soon enough."

Holding four envelopes he handed them each their own named manila folders. "Kesler Mannin, you are piloting the HCX-13 Saturn. Sirka Cavess you are to pilot the HCX-20 Velocity, Hazzy Seda you are piloting the HCX-45 Prisma, and Riley Sminns you are piloting the HCX-12 Espionage." He turned back around to face them.

After absorbing all this new information they saluted him and all four said 'yes, sir!' in unison. "You will all be assigned to the Lunar Nas. Your orders are in those folders. Dismissed."

With one more salute they turned on their heels formerly and exited the dark office. Relaxing as they walked down the halls Kesler turned and looked at Riley, "I guess since you're wearing that uniform, it means your skills have gotten better since I last saw you." He gave a grin and dodged an oncoming shoulder punch from the girl on his right.

Sirka blinked, "You know her?"

The girl sighed and nodded, "Yes, sadly."

But Sirka and Kesler had never met Hazzy before, and kind of ignored her. She didn't mind either. Extracting information from the envelope she blinked and allowed her light raspberry eyes to scan over the words for a few minutes. "_Report to Hanger A, at eight o' clock in the PM_." She said aloud, then stuffing that back into the manila envelope.

Sirka admired the girl's light raspberry hair, almost wanting to touch it. But he withheld himself from doing so and looked over to Kesler who was on his right side. "So are you hungry? It's almost lunchtime so there should be plenty of food in the mess hall." He said, stomach sort of rumbling in anger.

The girls nodded in a 'fine, ok, whatever' manner and Kesler just uttered a soft 'alright.'

Back to Brendy and Zechuri...

It was almost nine AM when Brendy woke up, feeling eyes pressing in on her. As dulled light flooded her vision she saw Zechuri sitting on the end of her bed. Jumping about a mile she sat up with her back against her headboard. "Why are you staring at me?" She blinked as she spoke, trying to clear her vision. When she could see more clearly, she saw that he was trying not to laugh at her reaction. It seemed that he was only like this around her; to everyone else he was serious and anti-social.

"Figured I could freak you out. Plus there isn't any school today, and your mom wants you up." He said.

Zechuri had gotten fully dressed once more and was wearing his comfortable jacket and torn jeans. With a sort of 'huff' noise Brendy stood up and grabbed a skirt she had lying on her dresser, slipped it on, then grabbed a lightweight jacket, and fixed her hair a bit. Her friend watched her through the one eye that was not covered by his blonde bangs.

Giving him a bright smile she grabbed his hand and led him from her room, back downstairs to the kitchen where Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, Miriallia, and Dearka were all poised around the large dining table. Zechuri was taken aback by the amount of people but calmed down once he realized it had been a long time since the last war.

Feeling Brendy's grip disappear he followed her slowly as she walked up to the table to see what they were discussing. Standing near Mir, Brendy could see very defined pictures of mobile suits, mobile armors, and other such war things being loaded into a secret EA base.

"Wow..." Brendy said.

The adults jumped a bit from surprise but then smiled. Well, all except for those who were more serious than others. Zechuri eyed the pictures, Why haven't I been informed of this? He thought.

His brow furrowed and he turned to leave but remembered he would look rather suspicious doing so. Athrun saw this and narrowed his eyes, watching carefully. When Zech turned back around so he was facing everyone, he could feel someone's eyes on him. Not daring to search he kept his sharp silver gaze pinned on Brendy as she spoke to Kira and Lacus.

Mir, now a war photographer, had taken these photos herself. "And some of my other sources have said that those two mobile suits are called the Overturn and Ravager." She frowned and sighed, closing her eyes as visions of how the war had to end last time. "They're both nuclear powered."

Lacus frowned and sat in a chair, while Kira and Athrun looked to each other. "This seems way too familiar Kira."

He nodded in agreement and looked at Cagalli who was studying the pictures. "Our MI series is no longer in the test run and has been suited for both coordinators and naturals, for years now.. But the only earth ships we have are the five Nauticas, three Subsees, and seven Catalysts.." Her golden eyes flickered around the room, "And besides our latest space ship, the Cengrin, we only have the Eternal, Kusanagi, and ArchAngel."

Zechuri knew that what he was hearing was vital information, and that he should be recording every bit of it. But he couldn't. Not to Brendy and her family. Leaning against the kitchen wall he looked up at the ceiling, as if he wasn't interested in the conversation.

After a slight pause from Cagalli, Kira decided to speak up since he could see how quickly she was unraveling. "Athrun, Dearka, and I have the Liberty, Masako, and the Candied." He smiled, brown bangs playing with his eyes, "And plus, the remodeled Strike Rouge can be equipped with a nuclear power source.." He blinked, knowing that the three top models he, Athrun, and Dearka had been given were nuclear powered.

Tired of all this talk Brendy grabbed the remote for the TV as she walked into the living room, sat down on the couch, and sighed. Zechuri had followed and sat down in a chair not too far away from her. Looking at him from the corner of her eye she arched an eyebrow, "Why are you still here?"

"Because you're my ride home." He said simply in a dull tone.

"You could always just walk to the car stop and pick up a ride there." Brendy turned to face him.

Zechuri shrugged, "I don't like those cars. You never know who was in them last." He grinned but then sighed when he saw Brendy giving him that 'I know you're lying' look.

The mess hall (Sextilis)...

Kessler was the last to grab a tray and sit down, thinking about the mission and not really the food. The mouthy girl who sat in front of him waved a hand in his face, trying to get a reaction from his dazed state. Jumping back into reality he blinked and looked at her, "Yeah?"

Riley narrowed her eyes as she set down her fork. "We were just talking about tonight. Since we technically are on leave until eight o' clock I was thinking we should go out and do something." Kesler rolled his eyes and took a bite of the roast beef that was slathered in gravy. Sirka and the girls blinked at each other, then looked to the dark haired boy.

"Uh, Mannin are you alright?" Sirka asked. When his friend nodded genuinely he dropped the subject. "Well if I remember correctly, Kesler has to go see his fiancée in an hour." He grinned sarcastically when he got an evil glare from Mannin.

"You know you have to. If not your chairman Mannin will find out and he'll rip you apart." This time his voice was a tad more serious, and his green eyes did not waver from those of Kesler's.

At the mention of Kesler having a fiancée, Riley's heart dropped as did her eyes down to her plate. "Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going home." She looked to Hazzy after she put up her tray and was about to exit the doorway.

"Do you want to come?" She was practically pleading with her eyes, and Hazzy knew it. With a gentle sigh Seda too got up, handed in her tray, and followed her friend with a wave goodbye to both of the boys.

When the door swished closed behind Riley and Hazzy, Sirka crooked an eyebrow but then shook his head, Girls.. They're just weird like that. He thought. "You know, I think that Hazzy Seda girl is cute." He stated, hoping to lift Kesler out of his grimy gutter state.

But it didn't work, because Kesler got up stiffly, handed off his tray, and stalked out of the mess hall. "Hey wai-!" But he was cut off by the swish of the door. Head drooping forward he sighed into his chest, "So I'm all alone now."

Riley & Hazzy..

After having changed into civilian clothing, both girls had departed in Riley's sleek white sports car and were speeding down the Jebby Freeway. With the auto-drive on Riley tilted her head back and sighed, eyes shimmering.

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong or are we going to sit here in silence?" Hazzy asked in her soft voice, a small smile on her face.

Turning to look at the light raspberry haired girl she closed her eyes with a sigh, "Well even though Kesler is a jerk, and has been ever since I met him.." Her voice trailed off, a small blush coming to her cheeks.

Hazzy knew what she was getting at and her smile grew. "Then why didn't you ever tell him you like him? I bet there would be some way he could get out of that relationship " Her spirits were flying high, trying to carry up Riley's as well.

With a soft laugh she nodded, "Yeah, he didn't seem to pleased about having to see his fiancée now did he?" Bangs dangling in her face Riley took over control of the car and pulled off the exit that would lead to her house out in the countryside. The clink-chink of her blinker made her smile. Hazzy was happy to see her friend cheerful again and rested back in her seat, admiring the green plush hills and large houses that seemed to stick out boldly.

Rain clouds were rolling in as they pulled up to the gate entrance of Riley's home. Sliding her identification card and then dialing the security number into the keypad she waited until there was sufficient room to drive past she sped up to the parking area for their two story home.

Grabbing their bags each got out, gently slamming the doors shut and then walking up the steps to the large oak doors. Trying the handle to see if her mother was home yet, Riley felt it was locked and punched in the key code for her home after sliding her card again. Stepping inside, an automated voice said "Welcome" and then the home was back to silence once more.

Matlic Park, Orb...

When the meeting between her parents, Athrun, Cagalli, Miriallia, and Dearka was over and each had gone - they had left out vital papers. At first she had just flipped through the files, but had gotten intrigued and wanted further input. Packing them in her book bag Brendy had told Zechuri that they were going to Matlic Park and why, she had called Thal and Alia also informing them of the same.

As they all sat under a willow tree on a plaid blanket, some drinking soda while others drank water, Brendy showed them the pictures Mir had taken. "Yep. My mom's first-rate work!" Thal said proudly.

Brendy and Alia just looked at him then back to the papers. Zech was 'off in his own world' yet was keeping an ear out to hear what they were saying. "If we do end up in a war.. which the EA and ZAFT probably will, then I think I'm going to join Orb, and train to be a mobile suit pilot." She gave a soft smile, in answer to Alia and Thal's gaping jaws.

"Mrs. Lacus would never let you! And," Thal paused to laugh sarcastically, "your father would never let you either."

Hearing Brendy say what she planned on doing, Zechuri almost jumped up from where he was sitting to shake her brain straight. No way! There is NO WAY she is going to fight in this war! He thought. Keeping his cool on the outside, he gave a short and deep sigh, staring straight ahead of him. It was past three PM now, since they had been out so long. Alia looked at her hands, slender fingers entwined with one another so her hands were clasped together.

"I-I guess if you enlist.. I will too." She said, bright auburn eyes flicking up to those of Brendy's.

This received another gasp, but now coming from Brendy and Thal. Thal put his hand on her shoulder, and had her turn toward him. "You aren't made out for war anymore than Brendy is!" He exasperated, pre-fear in his eyes.

Eyes softening, going into Lacus/Kira mood-mode, Brendy moved forward and put a reassuring hand on both their shoulders, a soft breeze bringing her deep burgundy hair floating about. "You don't have to worry Thal. Like you said, my parents would never allow it. Neither would Alia's."

Zechuri took a swig of his water, Thank God.. He thought. Thal dropped his eyes to the blanket and nodded, while Alia smiled kindly at her friend. Mouthing a 'thanks' she took Thal's hand and stood up, having caught a quick glimpse from Zech and seeing how distressed his eyes were.

Confused but not unwilling he got up and followed after Alia, "Uhm, we'll be back!" The girl yelled back to them, as she and Thal walked along the cement path.

Taking in a deep breath Thal looked at Alia as they walked, "And, why are we leaving them again?"

Auburn hair bounced on her shoulders as she smiled in his direction. "Guess you didn't get a good look at Zechuri? Well, inside he must've been really shaken up by what Brendy was saying.. So I figure they should talk." Alia gave a cute laugh and squeezed Thal's hand. The boy blinked, but shrugged it off.

When the retreating couple were out of sight, Zechuri turned to face Brendy and set his water down, right eye covered with his long bangs like usual. "So wait, now you WANT to get involved in a war!" His voice was slightly raised but he made sure to watch what he was saying at that level.

Surprised by this sudden outburst Brendy put an arm behind her, feeling like he was looming over her. "If it means that I would be saving and protecting Orb, then yes.. I do." Her eyes glimmered as they stared into his paling face. Is he.. worried? She thought.

Zechuri realized he was making her feel uncomfortable and sat back, still looking at her. Then he blushed and dropped his gaze to his legs, "Brendy.. just don't."

The girl had moved in closer to him and was sitting facing the left side of him. Carefully, she brushed back the bangs that covered his eye and brought his face up so they were looking at each other. Her eyes were soft as were his, nervous of being this close. Please, don't let her push the issue wi-, but he couldn't finish his thoughts, because before they both knew it - they were kissing.

It was like they had been waiting for this to happen for years. As the kiss broke, each had to come back down to earth, heads swimming in the darkening blue skies. When Zechuri looked back at Brendy his bangs fell back into place, and they just sat there, staring at each other.

Estate of Chairman Yetha, Sextilis..

Having finally gotten through the gate, he called for Tae (who had been wandering around the base while Kesler was working ) and the robotic canine obediently came. Pressing on the intercom button he leaned forward, "Kesler Mannin here to see Miss Mari Yetha." The large white doors opened, allowing him inside.

A butler took his blazer and then looked to Tae. "Excuse me sir but what is-"

"If I am to visit Miss Yetha then Tae also comes." The robot dog looked up at the butler and cocked his head, then looked back to his master.

Nodding the tall old man in a white suit ushered Kesler into the library where Mari was sitting, going through a small stack of books. Ah yes, I remember.. She likes to read. He thought. Tae loped forward and startled the young girl, but when her slate blue eyes locked on the handsome form of her fiancée she smiled. Standing up she walked forward, the dainty white dress she wore floating along with her. "Hello there Kesler. It's nice to see you finally.."

He couldn't deny it. She was beautiful - even for someone her age. He knew he had to make the best of it, and plus.. he wasn't a jerk ALL the time. "To you as well Mari." He gave her a fake smile that seemed to work, since she began to lead him out of the library then into the great room. She sat down on a chair and offered him the other.

"So, what are we going to do today?" She asked in a smooth and kind voice.

Tae came and sat down near a window that opened to a large courtyard and pond. Kesler saw her left hand folded neatly on her lap and then remembered what was in his pocket. "Oh, Mari, here.." He got up and walked over to her, handing her a small maroon box with a white ribbon around it.

Instantly a childish happiness filled her eyes and she opened the small box, finding the diamond ring that his father had told him to give her. Maturity swept into her eyes and she realized that this truly _was _serious. The sky was darkening from the rain clouds, and soon thunderclaps and streaks of lightning joined in on the fun.

Then came the thick raindrops, cascading down the windows. Her bright eyes drifted to the windows, I hope this is a sign.. She thought. Realizing that Kesler Mannin had gotten up from his seat she turned back around and did as well.

"I think I should be leaving now. I am leaving for Earth in a couple of hours." He took one of her slender hands and kissed it, in such a gentleman fashion that it made her blink and blush.

Walking to the door with Kesler and Tae, Mari bid them farewell and then looked down at the sleek ring. If he was really like that, would this arranged marriage be so horrible?

A couple hours later, back at the base...

Back in uniform, all packed, Kesler reluctantly shut down Tae's system. He was the only one who knew how to recharge Tae and since he couldn't take the canine with him, he figured he'd be better off 'sleeping' for a bit. Or well, 'til they got back.

Once he reached the base it didn't take him long to see the jeep waiting to take him to Hanger A. When he was finally checked in, Kesler was instructed to find the deck and wait there. Saluting to the soldier who had brought him he then turned and could already hear yelling and the sounds of last minute check-ups. Walking up the iron steps to where the deck was, he spotted Sirka, Hazzy, and Riley, all waiting for their orders. Sirka waved, and he waved back, setting his duffel bag down on the iron flooring.

"So, is she decent?" He asked, grinning.

"We talked, but not for long since it began to rain I knew I had to come back here." He sighed and then realized there was a large ship dead in front of them.

Gawking at it momentarily he then blinked and went back to what he had been about to say. "For being only fourteen, she's beautiful and more mature than I thought she would've been."

Riley could hear this and shrunk back a bit, Hazzy looking between the two. "Wait, I thought you said you knew her." Sirka off-handily asked.

His friend nodded, "Yeah but I hadn't seen her in a year or so. And," He paused, seeing Riley, "she had changed a lot. But she's still a child." He laughed, watching the girl from the corner of his eye, "Like I'd go through something like that."

Hazzy sighed, and looked to Riley who also became a little more relaxed. Sirka, however, was confused. One minute the guy was acting as if he might actually not mind this thing and the next he's like his old self. Frustrating. Sirka thought as his brow furrowed.

A few moments later steps were heard behind them and a man and woman's voice. Turning around they saw a woman with auburn hair and eyes, dressed in a white and maroon uniform, and a tall man with hard features and a white maroon and black uniform. Realizing that they were in the presence of higher rankings each saluted, standing up tall and proud.

"At ease." The man said. "Captain Janie Walder, I would like to introduce you to your mobile suit pilots. Elites Kesler Mannin, Sirka Cavess, Hazzy Seda, and Riley Sminns."

**AN:** Edited this chapter as well. REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!


	3. chapter three

**Reverse Effects**

AN: I do not take any credit for the original plot or characters from Gundam Seed. However, this fanfic and my characters are copyright to me, Lithian.

**Chapter Three**

Both being thrown back into reality by a jogger running past them, Zechuri and Brendy blushed and looked away from one another. "I should get going." Zechuri said, standing up.

Before Brendy could even think of protesting he was already running off towards the car station. Sitting there with a confused look on her face she sighed and then heard footsteps behind her. Alia and Thal blinked, watching as Zech was finally out of sight and then watched as Brendy stood, starting to gather up all of the items she had brought.

"Well I'm going to head over to have a chat with Cagalli." She gave a smile and wave, then turned around a left Thal and Alia in a daze.

"Okay.. that was interesting." Thal said. Alia nodded in agreement.

Aboard the Lunar Nas, in space heading for Earth..

Kesler floated above his bed, reading a book while Sirka tried to go to sleep, but failed miserably. Sitting up he watched his friend, then got up, pushing himself towards the door with a gentle tap of his foot on the floor.

"I'm going to look at the mobile suits, want to come?" He asked, his black and green hair moving in slow motion to catch up with his body. Marking the page he was on, Kesler nodded and followed his friend out, watching the workers pass them by.

As they came to a stop outside a door, Kesler pressed the button and then both the boys walked out onto the long platform, eye-level to the mobile suits. They admired the finely tuned structure in silence for a moment and then they high-five each other.

"Damn.. and they're trusting US to pilot these.." Sirka said with a laugh.

Kesler grinned, "Yeah but the four of us are the best, apparently."

Straightening out their red uniforms, the boys headed down the stairs and walked over to where one of the mechanics, Alger, was instructing the others on where to put the weapons, etc. When he saw Sirka and Kesler walk up he smiled, middle-aged features showing how tired he was. The mechanics had barely gotten any sleep, since they were descending on Earth faster than they had planned.

"Hello boys. Have you gotten a chance to configure the mobile suits yet?" He asked, eyes wandering up to Sirka's machine.

They both shook their heads and Alger pointed to the the girls' machines, the Prisma and Espionage. "The girls already got theirs up. You two should get the Saturn and Velocity finished before we reach Changrin, on Earth." Alger said, turning and walking away.

The boys turned to look at each other and blinked. Sirka shrugged and they went off on the own ways to configure their machines.

Orb's headquarters - Bosmant...

Cagalli paced back and forth, her purple blazer swaying as she moved continually. Athrun was propped in the corner, watching her and finally stepped forward. Intercepting her path he gently rested his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up. Athrun kissed her softly, his wife immediately calming and returning the kiss with a deep one of her own. Stepping back to give her breathing room Athrun smiled, watching as Cagalli sighed.

"This news is unnerving Athrun. Kira and Lacus haven't even been told yet, have they?" She asked, brow furrowed in concern. Athrun shook his head, scratching the back of his neck, agitated.

Outside of Cagalli's office, Brendy showed the guards her ID and then pressed the intercom button, "Aunt Cagalli it's me, Brendy, I'm coming in."

She pressed another button that opened the door, and then stepped inside, feeling the thick tension radiating from the couple. Blinking she walked over by them, looking from her aunt then to her uncle. "Is something the matter?" She asked, her lavender eyes glimmering.

Cagalli eyed her, not knowing if she should share such information with her niece or not. What the hell, she'll find out soon enough..

There was a dead silence in the somewhat dark office until Cagalli pointed to her desk, where a manila folder lay, papers sticking out. "Look there. ZAFT has created four new mobile suits and a new warship. Right now, it's headed for Earth where it will land in Senguar." She said in exasperation.

"Yes, and sources have said that they plan on taking out Arubis which isn't too far from here." Athrun said. His wife nodded, Brendy staring at them wide-eyed.

"So they're trying to start up a war! Why!" Her voice was raised, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Apparently one of the high-chairman's children was murdered by an Earth forces soldier not too long ago and it has been kept under wraps just so THIS could be started.." Athrun stated, voice tainted with malice.

Brendy was about to yell but then she looked at them both, "Fine then. I want to fight."

The words that came out of her mouth startled both Cagalli and Athrun, figuring that - being the daughter of Lacus and Kira - she would want to stay OUT of the war.

"No way. Kira would never let you. WE would never let you." Cagalli said.

Tears started to ebb at her eyes and she looked to the wall at her left. "But.. I want to protect Orb, and all the other innocents.." Brendy said in a whisper. The adults looked to one another, not knowing what to say.

Back on the Lunar Nas, in dock at Senguar..

It was surprising how fast they had reached Senguar, but the crew was relieved to get some time off before the attack on Arubis. Sirka had changed into a comfortable pair of black pants and a short sleeved t-shirt, and was walking calmly with Seda. He smiled down at her, causing her to blush.

Kesler just rolled his eyes, enjoying the feeling of gravity. Riley stretched, enjoying the fact she didn't have to wear her uniform anymore.

As they exited the ship Riley took in a deep breath of air, seeing as they were coming out in the open end. "Ahh.. nice." She said.

Kesler laughed somewhat and ran his fingers through his dark blue hair. "Hey.. We're close to a beach, feel like going?" He asked, blinking at his friends. T

hey shook their heads, "No.. I think I'm taking Seda to show her around Senguar." Sirka said.

The girl blushed but didn't object. She had never been to this base before so, why not?

"Hey wait, I haven't been here before! Why are you only taking Seda?" Riley said with a pout.

Sirka kind of blushed but Kesler prodded Riley's side. "Let 'em be."

He smirked and pulled out his wallet, handing her a business card from a store in the area. "Do you remember Heidi?" He asked.

Crooking an eyebrow as she took the card, Riley nodded. "Yeah.."

Kesler stretched and hopped into a jeep when they came to the rental parking lot. "Well, she works there, go pay her a visit." He said with a wink.

Inserting his data card into the jeep, Kesler took off in the direction of the beach with a wave. The three friends waved also and then went off in their separate ways.

Back at Orb, on the beach...

The waves lapped at the shore, brushing over Brendy's feet. Cagalli and Athrun had just told her parents about the whole ordeal, and right now they were "thinking things over." With a sigh she got up, her knee-length dress rippled with a breeze, her burgundy hair doing the same. Climbing up a hill that became a cliff over the ocean, she looked down with a smile. She could remember taking many a jump from here. The thought lifted her spirits a bit..

Meanwhile, Kesler Mannin was just cresting the hill when he spotted the girl. From behind she looked like she was about to commit suicide - or at least try to.

He slowly walked up, very careful not to spook her. "Miss.. Why don't you back away from there to where it's safer."

She turned to look at him, confused . Arching an eyebrow she leaned forward, and Kesler bolted forward in an attempt to stop her.

Brendy shrieked as she felt him grab her around the waist, losing her balance and ending up falling anyway. What confused her the most was that the boy seemed to be twisting them in mid air so he would be on the bottom and she on top.

Does he not know there's an OCEAN beneath us? She thought, taking in a deep breath as she saw them coming closer to the water. Since the fall had been sloppy, they made a loud 'splash!' and separated immediately through the force of the water.

Both came topside and swam toward the beach. Stuck to her body, Brendy felt like she was wearing no clothes at all and began picking at her dress. Equally soaked Kesler sighed and rung out the base of his shirt, watching the girl out of the corner of his eye. Brendy, now content somewhat with how her dress was laid out, looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What in the HECK did you think you were doing!" She yelled.

Confused he widened his eyes at the tone of her voice and put his hands up in defense. "I wasn't the one trying to kill myself, you were."

His statement made Brendy laugh. Her, commit suicide? Now THAT is a joke. "I was going for a swim. Done it like that ever since I was little.."

She smiled fondly at the memories then sighed as her eyes fell back on his soaked form. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around before.." The girl blinked, arching an eyebrow, "Are you from Orb?"

Knowing he was in Orb territory, he didn't really know how he should respond. His eyes wandered over her sleek form for a few moments until he felt her eyes piercing him.

Looking up he gave an innocent grin, "No.. Just visiting." It wasn't really a lie..

Shrugging it off the girl sighed and turned around, waving for him to follow.

"Come on, I know where we can get dry." Brendy said, turning around as she wrung out her hair some more.

Kesler blinked and looked around, "Uhm no that's alright, I need to get going ASAP.." He checked his watch as if to confirm his lie.

The girl arched an eyebrow but gave a smile, "Alright, nice meeting you." And with that she disappeared around the corner of the cove wall.

Left rather dumbfounded, the ZAFT soldier turned on his heel and began the ascent towards the military jeep. He could only hope no one had spotted it.

In their quarters on the Lunar Nas..

Riley, Sirka, and Hazzy were all sitting in Kesler's room chatting. Pushing the button that allowed him access to his sleeping quarters, Kesler was somewhat surprised to find them just lounging about.

"Ok so can I ask why you guys are in my room?" He asked, blinking his bright blue eyes.

The two girls immediately pointed to Sirka who shifted his gazes from both of them to his male friend.

"Well, you have a TV." He stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Riley smiled at Kesler and then turned the TV back on, since he had turned it off when he had entered the room.

The elite soldier had not totally dried off yet, but the wet factor hadn't sunk in with his friends quite yet. Rummaging through his duffle bag he pulled out his uniform and sighed. He hated wearing this thing.

"I'll be out in a second." Kesler said, heading into the bathroom to change.

Riley was the only one who acknowledged this with a simple 'alright' and then turning back to the TV.

A few moments later, he emerged from the bathroom and ran his hands down the front of his red elite uniform, straightening it out. His black-blue hair had been dried and brushed, so he looked very... well, handsome?

Sitting on his bed next to Sirka, he slipped on his boots with a sigh and then put his face in his hands tiredly. Sirka was about to ask him what was up with the sudden exasperated sigh, but the intercom to Kesler's room crackled and a woman's voice came through.

"Kesler Mannin, I take it your comrades are in there as well?" The captain said. All four of them shot up, paying full attention.

"Yes ma'am, elites Cavess, Seda, and Sminns are all here." He replied, trying not to sound spooked.

"Then please report to the bridge - all of you." Captain Walder said, the communicator shutting off without any last words from her.

The children blinked but all headed out of the room, path set for the bridge. Kesler wasn't really focusing on his surroundings, since his mind was fixated on what had transpired earlier that evening. That girl, he thought, looked awfully familiar... The faces of whom she reminded him of were dim outlines - but if he thought hard enough he would eventually figure it out.. Right?

The Yamato home...

Brendy flopped back on her bed, burgundy hair splaying out in an animated fashion and her eyes locking on the ceiling. Once she had departed from the boy's presence, she had returned to the orphanage to dry off as much as she could. And after playing with the children for a few hours she finally went home with her parents, whom were concerned about the latest news that she had found out from her aunt.

She couldn't help but think about that boy. There had to be pilots for those suits, right? She thought, brow furrowing.

Darkness coated her room, the only speck of light coming from under her door in the hallway. Apparently her folks were still awake. She couldn't doubt them though, there was a lot to consider. She might have to do some spying of her own. The ship was at Senguar - which meant so were the pilots.

"Tomorrow I'll go and check it out for myself.." She said with a smirk. Rolling onto her side she fell asleep, smiling and still thinking about that boy.

..downstairs

Kira and Lacus sat at their kitchen table, looking out into the dark night. "How did everything we worked so hard for, just get thrown away?" Lacus asked.

Her husband didn't know how to answer, so he just turned to look at her, eyes sitting placid. "We aren't part of any military - only Athrun and Cagalli are. But hearting Brendy say she wants to join Orb if we're dragged in scares me."

A hard wind pressed against the window, the howl that followed spooking Lacus a little. They both knew their daughter would probably excel at piloting a mobile suit or even working on the bridge of a ship. Coming out from the living room (apparently) was Birdie, its mechanical wings flapping right before it landed on Kira's shoulder. "Birdie!"

Kira smiled at the word, for each time it spoke he remembered Athrun and the good old days. "I say we let her Lacus.." Kira said, fixating his purple eyes on his wife.

Her reaction was delayed because it was completely not like Kira at all. Lacus's long pink hair fell over her shoulders as she dipped her head down, bangs falling over her eyes. Kira blinked, watching her. Finally she looked back up at him, a smile on her face. It was settled then. She could do what she wished.

"Now how do we go about telling her this?" Lacus said, cocking her head slightly.

Lunar Nas Bridge, Senguar..

The door opened with a soft 'swish' and the four elites were greeted by the captain, who stood behind her chair in a relaxed pose. Not forgetting their ranks for a second, each saluted and stood firmly in their spots. "Calm down, you don't have to be so formal with me.." Janie said with a smile.

Kesler blinked but realized everyone else had relaxed besides himself. Scratching the back of his neck he fidgeted. Feeling her eyes on him he looked up. "Ma'am?"

Amused she shrugged and shook her head. "Tomorrow at six AM we'll start our attack on the Earth Forces base Arubis." She said, voice more serious now.

The pilots listened as she gave them in depth information about the attack in the morning. In the back of Kesler's mind, however, he had been processing the girl and the two forms of whom she reminded him of. Right as the captain was about to close, it struck him.

"Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne!" He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, "How could I have missed that!"

His outburst caused everyone on the bridge to stare at him. Janie stood up straighter and walked toward him. She was clearly interested in this. "How do you know of them?" She asked.

Riley arched an eyebrow, "Who _ doesn't _know about them?" She laughed and stretched, forgetting that she was talking to a captain. "For that matter, most people even know about the crew - not just the major players in the first war."

Janie shot a 'watch it' glance to Riley who in turn shrunk back. Once again the captain looked to Kesler. "Answer."

"Well.. I think they had a daughter. Because I saw this girl," he paused, "..this girl who looked almost exactly like Lacus but she also looked like Kira too."

Crossing her arms over her chest she turned and walked away from him. With a sigh she sat back down in her chair and stared out of the large window. "Dismissed."

Warily, they turned around and left the bridge. Clay, CIC for the Lunar Nas, turned in his chair and looked at the captain. "If I may ask, what was that about?"

Captain Walder removed her hat and put it on her lap. It's only to be expected, but I wonder what this daughter of theirs will take a role in. She thought.

"Captain?" Clay asked again, blinking.

Snapping out of her daze she turned to the CIC and smiled, "Oh nothing. Just a bit of curiosity."

**AN:** So, I added a little more on. Review, please? -puppy dog eyes-

charlotte-lefay - Thank you! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to just get up to chapter three. My mom is working more and my step dad is back out to sea so I'm stuck babysitting a 5 year old and 8 month old But everything should get up quicker now that I have Micro. FrontPage :P -glomp-


	4. chapter four

**Reverse Effects**

AN: I do not take any credit for the original plot or characters from Gundam Seed. However, this fanfic and my characters are copyright to me, Lithian.

**Chapter **** Four**

It was early the next morning when Cagalli sat up in bed, her smooth silk night-gown wrinkled from sleep. Random hairs poked out in a cute manner however the princess could care less if it was cute or ugly. The phone. She thought angrily. The steady ringing of it was what had woken her up - not a normal alarm clock. Fumbling out of bed she grabbed the small black handset and clicked 'talk'.

"Hello?" She asked lazily, looking out the window into the still dark sky.

There was silence, and then a sigh, on the other end of the line. "Cagalli, Brendy wants to be a mobile suit pilot so we're telling he she can but - I figured I would teach her since she could probably learn faster from me than the academy." The voice was unmistakably Kira's.

At first she was surprised at what she was hearing, but didn't stop her brother from talking. "Yeah, uh, I have no problem with that. I will have to bring it up with the other representatives though." She said.

Athrun had been awake ever since he had felt Cagalli move. Head still on the pillow he watched her, blinking a couple times. What was she talking about? He wondered. When Cagalli hung up the phone she turned around and was startled to see him sitting up and staring at her.

"Yeah?" She said, rubbing under her left eye.

"Oh nothing." Athrun said while getting out of bed.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and got back **in** to bed, snuggling down under the comforter. He was definitely more of a morning person than she was. Not closing the bathroom door behind him he turned on the shower. Of course his wife wasn't asleep yet, he knew it. She just liked being in bed.

"Who was that Cagalli?" He asked curiously.

Blinking she peeked from under the blanket, "Kira." She yawned and pushed herself up against the headboard. "They're going to let Brendy fight."

When he received the answer Athrun was shocked. Kira had really said that. They were going to allow it! Stunned still he slowly got into the shower then pulled the sliding door closed.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Cagalli said sarcastically.

A few hours later (6:00 AM to be exact) at Senguar..

The large hangers where the mobile suits had been moved were bustling with engineers, putting the last finishing touches on the suits before they would be sent out on the mission. The four pilots sat in the cockpits of their machines, configuring them for gravitational combat. Kesler had been awfully quiet the whole morning. Sirka didn't know if it was because he hadn't slept well, or if that girl was still bothering him.

Flicking on the communication signal to the Saturn, Sirka smirked and gave a fake salute. When he didn't get a reaction from his comrade he sighed, "Kesler snap out of it. You can't be like this when we attack Arubis."

Looking up the boy sighed as well and pushed the controls back into their locked spot. "What are we gaining by attacking there anyway?" He paused, realizing how foolish that sounded.

Riley intercepted their conversation with a roll of her eyes, "Moron, it's the EA's headquarters. If we strike there it's like slitting the throat of their nation.."

Blinking he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah well we still haven't been told **why** this war is even being started!" He stated rather loudly.

"True." Sirka and Riley said in unison.

Arubis's eastern launching hangers..

They were prepared. Chairman Aldem stood up, holding the phone in her hands that connected her to the launch crew. Taking one last look at her watch she narrowed her eyes. "Stand by for launch in five minutes!" She said, slamming down the phone. Things would not be going this way if there weren't people up higher than her.

Meanwhile, Zechuri finished changing into his grey and black pilot suit. He looked down at the helmet in his hands and immediately his thoughts wandered to Orb and his friends. I'm sorry.. He thought. Walking out of the locker room his boots made a soft clipping noise on the tile hallway floor.

Opening the door into the hanger where his mobile suit was he sighed and looked up and to his left. The Y2-Evidence. His mind had wandered off but he was shaken back when a worker pushed his back toward the suit.

"Come on, there's only three minutes until you guys take off." The man said.

Narrowing his eyes at the man Zechuri then turned back around and sped his pace up. Jumping onto the elevating ramp he slipped on his helmet. Their objective - get to ZAFT before they got here.

As the cockpit closed the hanger was cleared and the mobile suits were set up in order for launch. Once everyone was out of the hanger, Chairman Aldem called over the video communication to all the soldiers. "Remember - take down whoever and whatever opposes you. Don't go on a killing spree just for the fun of it."

She received some laughs but Zechuri was busy activating the Evidence to care about her sarcasm. But when he heard the 'launch!' his mobile suit shot forward, and he was in fighting mode. The others filed out after him, at least ten in all.

"Do we really need this much fire power?" Zechuri wondered aloud.

There was a laugh and then the face of a white-haired girl appeared on a communication screen. "Yeah. They've got four new mobile suits, don't you remember?" She said with a grin.

Zechuri was surprised by who he saw. "Bethany?" He said blinking while trying to still stay in the air with his mobile suit.

He black bangs were barely visible under the helmet but they were there. Everyone used to make fun of her for her hair and how odd it was. Zechuri was the only one who stood up for her. However now she could kick any of their asses if she wanted.

"The one and only." She winked her emerald eyes and brought her suit - the Y2-Patriot - up alongside him.

"I wasn't expecting you on this mission. Last I heard you were up in space." Zech said with a half-grin.

The girl arched an eyebrow and then smiled. She was about to answer him but was cut off by another voice, "We're on a mission you two - stop chitter-chatting and pay attention."

Each mumbled a yes sir and then flew in silence, waiting until they were noticed by the Senguar base.

Senguar launch hanger..

"So it's the four of us and three of those generic G6s?" Riley said jokingly.

"Yeah just don't get your ass kicked. We'll be fine." Said one of the G6 pilots.

Offended she was about to strike back, using her rank to shut him up, but Hazzy's sweet voice came over the radio. "Riley calm down. They're probably just as capable as we are." You could tell she was smiling just by the tone of her voice.

It didn't take long for all of them to launch, and after ten minutes Sirka was already bored. "I hate picking fights like this." He said.

Riley said, "Then you shouldn't have joined the military."

Hazzy and Kesler laughed. None of them liked war but it seemed all four had been enlisted against their will. (damn parents ;)) Watching the ocean pass by under them, Kesler barely recognized the radar alarm that was going off. Zooming in on the targets he narrowed his eyes and then gasped. The Earth Alliance's mobile suits? He thought.

"How'd they catch on to our plan?" Sirka yelled, bringing the Velocity to a halt in mid-air.

Everyone followed suit and watched as the mobile suits became clearer. "Kesler, there're tons of them!" Riley exasperated.

Zechuri was not surprised when he saw the ZAFT forces suddenly appear in front of them. However he was amused by the small amount of mobile suits that had been sent out. This would be an easy and quick job. The sooner he was through with them the sooner he could get back to Orb and see Brendy.

"What are they, **joking**?" Bethany asked, bringing up images of the four mobile suits and three G6 types.

Did ZAFT have some trick up their sleeve by only sending out this little amount of attack force? Or did they just want to kill off the seven of them. Zech didn't care. "Let's go then!" He yelled, shooting forward towards their enemy.

Sirka narrowed his eyes and unsheathed the laser sword, noticing the fact that the suits had sped up. Kesler in turn pulled out the code-board in front of him and keyed in a command change for his main weapon. For now he'd use his dagger and boomerang. The three G6 pilots went on ahead, surprising the four children. Both girls sighed and flew forward, leaving the boys in the dust.

"Think they want to just get this over with Sirka?" Kesler asked with a smirk.

Looking up at the screen he laughed, "Guess so."

Following after their team, they were suddenly struck back with fear. Right as they were approaching all three G6 types were taken out - and by **one mobile suit**.. But anger soon took place of the fear and Sirka began fighting the weak suits, as did Riley. They left the Evidence and Pride up to Hazzy and Kesler.

Yamato home..

Kira looked at the uniform in his hands and then to Lacus who was also unsure of their decision. Opening the door to Brendy's room they found her brushing out her long burgundy hair and slipping on her shoes. But when she heard her door open the looked over and blinked at her mother and father. She could see Kira holding something and grew curious.

"Good morning," She said with a smile. Brendy then stood up and walked over to the two and waited for their reaction. By the looks on their faces something was making them very antsy.

With a gentle sigh and smile Lacus took the blue and white uniform from Kira's hands and gave it to her daughter. "You said you wanted to fight, so we've agreed that you can."

Brendy's eyes went wide with shock as she accepted the uniform as if it were the rarest of silks. "Thanks OO" She didn't know what else to say.

Kira kind of blinked, expecting her to have jumped around. But then again she _was _Brendy. "I'll be teaching you how to pilot a mobile suit as well." He smiled and then looked out the window. "Let's just hope you don't have to use those skills any time soon."

Happy beyond her ears Brendy hugged Kira and then Lacus, wanting to start her training right away.

Back on the battle field..

Zechuri and Kesler clashed swords, both bouncing back from the sheer force. Bethany saw this and was about to help out her comrade when Hazzy suddenly cut her off with a quick shot from her 75 beam rifle. Startled, the EA pilot moved back and enlarged the oncoming mobile suit.

"Move out of my way coordinator scum!" Bethany yelled.

Narrowing her eyes at the 'scum' comment Hazzy turned on the Prisma's prism armor effect. The other pilot became confused, since she could only see bits and pieces of the mobile suit. Hazzy smiled and replaced her rifle with her assault knife.

Bethany could see that the suit was closing in on her and put up not only her shield but her energy deflection as well - just in case. Considering she could barely see this attacker she wanted to prepare herself.

Meanwhile, Kesler began to charge up his short-range plasma cannon, making sure to keep the other pilot at bay. Finally he fired, the blue and red colors aimed straight for Zechuri's cockpit. Eyes widening he got out just in the nick of time and fired back with his beam rifle.

"Damn you why don't you just go-" Zechuri said but then saw Bethany from the corner of his eye.

When she was only a few feet from the girl, Hazzy returned to normal phase-shift armor and lifted up her knife, ready to slice through the cockpit. Then suddenly she was pushed away, dagger falling from her grasp. Zechuri aimed his rifle at her, ready to finish her off when suddenly Sirka appeared.

"Come on Hazzy, we're leaving!" He said, grabbing the Prisma's hand and speeding off.

It was too much for just the four of them. Thus Riley and Kesler followed after the other two in haste. Both panting, Zechuri and Bethany turned to see how many of their comrades had been taken out. Not a lot, apparently. Taking a deep sigh Bethany flicked on the communication screen to her friend.

"Let's get going." She said tiredly.

Zech nodded in agreement and turned his mobile suit around. Finally, I get to go back to Orb. He thought.

Kira and Brendy at Dashle's Training Base..

Brendy sat in the mobile suit combat simulator, out of view from everyone else while her father watched on a screen how she was doing. So far she had only been hit three times and only one had been vital. Her vital signs were good but the power in the mobile suit was being drained and she still had a large amount of enemies to conquer.

From behind Kira the door swished open and Athrun looked around, spotting his friend. "You and Lacus really have changed." He said.

Not knowing whether that was good or bad Kira shrugged and looked back at the status screen. "She's doing really good. See?" He said, moving aside so Athrun could look at the screen.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you are letting your daughter join the Orb military." Athrun said while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kira gave a nervous laugh and smile, "Technically - she isn't. Orb isn't going to have anything to do with the war, so the ArchAngel and Eternal will go in place." After scratching the back of his head he gave a more serious expression when Athrun looked at him dumbfounded. "Meaning she'll be on the Eternal while I'll be on the ArchAngel."

Athrun was about to say something when there was a beep from the simulator behind them and then the cockpit opening. Brendy stepped out and wiped her brow, a lethargic look on her face.

"How'd I do dad?" Brendy asked, taking a look at the monitor.

"Fifteen minutes, 6 kills out of ten.. I'd say not that bad." He smiled somewhat and then caught Athrun shaking his head.

For being her first time that was better than 'not bad.' But I guess Kira doesn't want to inflate her ego, he thought. Pushing a few annoying bangs out of his eyes he smiled and walked over to his niece. "Come with me." His eyes looked up to Kira, "You go home and relax. I'll help her with the rest of her training."

Confused Brendy followed after her uncle. But, why couldn't her father come with them? Looking at his expression she could see that he wasn't too happy. Not angry - sad. Why, she thought. Passing through another door into a darker room she blinked and looked to Athrun.

"What am I doing now?" She asked.

Opening up another door Athrun led her into a room with walls covered in guns. Frightened Brendy stepped back and was against the exit. Realizing she was no longer by his side Athrun looked over his should and blinked. "What's the matter?" He asked. Is she afraid of the guns, he thought.

"You're going to have to know how to use one. And I'm much better with guns than your father is." Athrun said.

Brendy swallowed hard and stepped forward. Her uncle picked two guns off the wall, one for himself and one for his niece. Brendy took the gun and held it carefully. As they exited the room he turned on the hall light, exposing targets and bullet proof glass separators.

"Okay put these on." Athrun said, indicated the ear mufflers.

Doing as he said she stepped up and placed herself comfortably in her own chamber. "Watch me.." Athrun said, aiming and then hitting with precise marksmanship. Amazed Brendy took in a deep breath, cocked the gun, and began firing.

A few hours later...

After Brendy had gotten substantially good with guns Athrun had then taken her in for some hand-to-hand combat. He hadn't been expecting her to be so strong. Rubbing his right cheek from where she punched him rather hard, Athrun sighed and got back in his car. After relaxing momentarily he then sat upright. Were they going to give her the... "No, Cagalli wouldn't.. The representatives wouldn't allow it."

Senguar, Lunar Nas..

Laying on his bed, Kesler sighed and turned onto his side. "Stupid naturals.." He closed his eyes, wondering why he had said such a thing. Without announcing herself, Riley entered his room and stood in the doorway, hands clasping one-another behind her back. Not bothering to turn over the boy yawned.

"What do you want?" He asked rather snippy.

Taken aback by his tone Riley blinked. "To see if you were okay." She said.

Sitting up he turned and allowed his feet to hang over the edge of his bed. It was kind of awkward being alone with Riley - especially in his room. He hadn't told Sirka yet but back when he first met Riley, they knew that they liked one another; after a while they had even started dating. But then he left and their relationship was severed to nothing more than a dim friendship.

"You can.. sit down if you'd like." Kesler said, indicating a spot on the bed next to him.

Blushing she came over to his side and sat down on the white sheets. "So, why are you in such a gloomy mood?" She asked, turning her face to look at him slightly.

He shrugged simply since he really didn't know. After any fight he seemed to always end up this way. Riley didn't like to see him like this. Carefully, she turned his face to her, eyes meeting up with his bright blue ones. She smiled, Kesler watching her carefully. That smile of hers.. he thought.

Kesler kissed her, throwing Riley a tad off guard since she didn't think he felt this way about her. She blinked only momentarily, but then returned the kiss. His fingers traced her neck lightly, sending chills down Riley's spine. For both of them it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Neither wanted to hasten.

(insert smut ;) )

The room was dark and quiet, with the occasional click of shoes coming from the hall outside Kesler's door. Riley was asleep, the sheet barely covering her sleek body. Kesler on the other hand was awake, feeling like what he had done was very -very- wrong. Images of the girl from the beach kept popping into his head, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake them. Running his fingers through his black-blue hair he got up and went to take a shower. What have I done? He thought.

When the door to the bathroom shut and Kesler turned on the water, Riley slowly woke up. Regaining her senses she looked around and realized she was in Kesler's room -not her own. And she was naked.. in his bed! Blushing she wrapped the sheets around her tighter and stared at the door leading to the bathroom. Then she began to remember. One thing had led to another after they had kissed -and that was all she needed to know. Sheepishly she went and began to put her clothes back on. It just.. didn't feel right.

Standing she shook out her hair, fixing it so it looked half-way decent, and then clipped her uniform belt closed. Looking herself over she sighed but was then startled when she heard Kesler coming out of the bathroom. Feeling rather awkward she pressed the button to open his door and left before they could even begin to comprehend what had gone on.

**AN**: So there's chapter four! So Kira and Lacus finally caved in :D Just a bit more training for Brendy (which will be all of chapter five - maybe) and some other stuff I'm keeping a secret ;) -cackles- Don't you just love me? Any who, hope you like! Review please!


	5. chapter 5

**Reverse Effects**

AN: I do not take any credit for the original plot or characters from Gundam Seed. However, this fanfic and my characters are copyright to me, Lithian.

**Chapter **** Five**

As each target popped up, Brendy shot with amazing precision and shattered all the discs in a matter of three minutes. Since it had now been a month since she had started training, Kira and Lacus's daughter was becoming pretty damn good in hand-to-hand combat, mobile suit combat, and armory. Standing next to her was Athrun and Kira, watching with agape jaws.

Putting the safety back on the gun she swung it around her finger and cocked her head with a smile. "I take it I did good?" She asked with a sort of laugh.

Athrun nodded and they all looked at the clock, then at the amount she had destroyed. "Fifty.. Yeah I'd say better than good." He said.

Putting the gun away she sighed and gave a thoughtful gaze. "When do I get to practice with you, father?" Brendy ask, turning to look at Kira. He had said he would help her in mobile suit combat but so far he hadn't. Putting some loose strands of magenta hair behind her ears she waited for an answer, but only received a soft 'umm' and the drop of his gaze to the ground.

Orb headquarters..

Cagalli was growing frustrated with the representatives. "I understand your feelings Derard but take a look at these." Cagalli said, sliding a vanilla folder across the long oak table to the old white hair representative. He was the head of their military department -the one she had to go to for Brendy to be able to pilot the Revelation. It was their brand new Gundam prototype and the new K-3s were being based off most of its mech.

Scanning through the file Derard sighed and rubbed his temples. Sliding it back to the head representative of Orb he said, "That is impressive. No doubt it is because she is a coordinator like her mother and father.." He locked eyes with her but then shook his head -defeated. "See how she handles it and get back to me. We can't lose the Revelation, Cagalli. You know that as well as I do." And with that he stood, bowed respectfully, and then left the room.

Excited for her niece she hurried to the phone and called Kira, "Kira there's a mobile suit for Brendy." Her voice was light. Setting the handset down she sighed and looked out the large window to the highway and large buildings. I hope you're proud of me father. She thought.

Back on the Lunar Nas...

As Kesler walked through the door to the dining hall, he was immediately confronted by many pairs of eyes. Not only from Sirka and Hazzy -but from most of the crew who were sitting down and eating their lunch. He gave them a hard glare and they all looked away. Grabbing a tray he went and sat next to Sirka and sighed. Blankly he stared at his meal and then looked over at his friend.

"What was the look for?" he asked Sirka.

"Oh well.. you and Riley came in about the same time, looking rather disheveled.." he paused, "she did anyway. Plus, it's practically mid-day. It just seems.."

"Curious." Hazzy said, finishing for Sirka.

Sighing, they boy took one bite from his sandwich and then got up. As he turned to put the tray back, he spotted Riley sitting with some other crewmembers. Not making eye contact he quickly put the tray down and then departed. He needed to work on his mobile suit anyway.

Over at Dashle's Training Base..

Sitting on a bench outside of the main office Brendy waited anxiously for her father and Athrun to appear. She could hear their mumbling voices, but she did not strain to clarify their speech. Finally they came out, Athrun with a set of keys in his hands.

"Come on Brendy." Kira said.

In one swift movement she was up and following him and her uncle. They left the office building and entered the large dome-like training facility. For Brendy, the doors seemed to open in slow motion. Because, standing in front of them -regal and pristine in every manner-, were the Freedom and a mobile suit Brendy had never seen before.

"This is the Revelation. If you can pilot it, then the council will consider having you pilot it." Athrun said.

The girl's jaw dropped and she then realized her father was holding a white, blue, and gold pilot's uniform. Taking it from his grasp as if it were precious China, Brendy ran her fingers over the stretchy Nylon material.

"Go change." Kira said, indicating the woman's locker room. Brendy nodded. Kira sighed and headed for the men's locker room to change as well.

A few moments later father and daughter were both dressed and ready to train. Athrun briefly went over the instructions for Brendy while Kira began to work on the Freedom. Watching as his daughter made her way into the cockpit of the the Revelation he then made sure no one was in the way, and pressed the glowing red button that allowed the tethers to fall from the mobile suit.

As Brendy admired the new suit's capabilities she realized it was probably even better than the Freedom. From the corner of her eye, however, she spotted her father missing and realized he had already gone into the training dome. Giving the Revelation one last tweak of configuration to her liking, she closed the cockpit and took in a deep breath. The machine's green eyes lit up and the phase shift armor activated as well.

Walking through the doorway into the training sector Brendy grinned and in one swift movement had transformed the suit into its quadruped mode. Kira was surprised she was catching on this quickly. "Ok Brendy, get ready." He said, then heading straight for her with his shield to block her. Brendy smiled and ran at him as well.

At Thal's home...

"I hear that Brendy is in the Orb military now.." Thal said, staring blankly out his bedroom window. It had been so long since all of their friends had gotten together just to hang out -outside of school that is- that he was beginning to think maybe she didn't like them anymore.

Alia and Zechuri were there as well and the girl nodded. Zechuri's blood froze when he heard that, and tried to keep a calm face on but he just couldn't. "Kira let her! She's just a girl though!" He said angrily.

Silently agreeing with their friend, both Thal and Alia looked down at the floor. Outside, the sky was darkening from thick rain clouds hovering over the city. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and the opening of the front door. Getting up Thal poked his head out of his room and spotted his mother and father entering with some bags. He could see vanilla folders poking out of the top and was immediately intrigued.

Looking back into the room he motioned for them to follow him silently. Creeping up to the living room where his parents were, Thal and his friends sat -listening to Miriallia and Dearka talking.

"So these are the battle pictures from yesterday?" Dearka asked his wife as he filtered through the images.

Mir nodded, "Yes. I need to bring them to Cagalli tomorrow." She paused and sat up straighter. "Speaking of which, you heard that they're letting Brendy pilot that new mobile suit?"

"Hah. Yeah, makes me envious. But I'm content with what I've got." Dearka said with a nod.

From behind Thal and Alia, Zechuri's eyes widened slightly but he then calmed and took in the rest of the information. He would definitely have to report this new mobile suit. So far he hadn't heard anything about it from headquarters.. Standing up straight so he wasn't bending forward, the boy walked up next to Thal and gave him an apathetic stare. "I have to go." Zechuri said simply.

Alia and Thal straightened as well and blinked, watching him carefully as he left. Once he was out of the house they looked to one another and shrugged. "Weirdo." They said in unison.

Zechuri, on his way home...

From his back pocket Zech pulled out his cell phone and pressed the glowing number three. As the phone began to ring he got a cold feeling in his gut. Brendy was in the military and if he was to tell the base about this mobile suit -he'd have to either capture it or destroy it. Neither he could do if she was piloting it. Clenching his jaw Zechuri had the urge to scream but held it inside and instead stopped and the brick side of a building.

On the other end of the phone a woman picked up and Zechuri told her to patch him over to the captain of the ship he was assigned to. Taking a deep breath in he waited and when the man's voice echoed within Zech's ears he let the air out in a wisp of words. "I've just learned that there is a new mobile suit that's been created in Orb." He said.

"Are you certain?" The man said, a tint of anger behind his speech.

"Yes.. and Brendy Yamato is the pilot -sir."

"Very interesting. We'll send someone in to confirm it and then give you orders from there."

"Yes, sir." Zech said respectfully but in a whisper.

Hanging up he stuck the phone back in his pocket and sighed, hating what he was born to do. How could to Alliance expect him to be this cold hearted? True he was a clone of Shani Andras but he wasn't psychotic like his predecessor. Having gone two blocks now he was finally close to home when it started to pour down on him. The black pavement shown slick under the streetlamps. There really was no one out around him and the rain hid the tears which had begun to fall down his cheeks. If anyone saw him crying it could crush his cover very easily. But he couldn't stand hurting Brendy like that..

Thoroughly soaked Zechuri opened the door to his house and the first thing that happened was his large white fluffy mutt of a dog came and practically tackled him out of the doorway, licking Zech's face excitedly. Maggie -his pseudo mom- was doing dishes in the kitchen. "There's dinner on the table for you. Just heat it up if you'd like." She said in a kind voice.

Even though they weren't blood she still took good care of him, and he was thankful for that. Pushing Polar -the dog- off of him he sighed and took off his shoes at the door. "I'll eat later.. I'm not really in the mood right now."

Maggie could tell when something was wrong with him and turned around from the dishes, wiping her wet hands on a towel and then pushing some stray dark purple locks of hair behind her ears. "What happened?" She asked. Pushing some of the hair away from his right eye she blinked, her brown eyes glistening. She knew about what he was and what he did so sometimes Zechuri could tell her things. But this he couldn't.

Locking his silver eyes on her he sighed and shook his head, walking past Maggie. Heading up the stairs he turned into the bathroom -taking off his soaked clothes and starting hot water in the shower. Locking up Maggie headed into her room and went to bed. She couldn't do anything for him if he wasn't allowed to tell her. Or so she thought.

Stepping in the shower Zechuri looked down at his hands and then balled them into tight fists. How he hated this! Allowing the warm water to fall over him and relax his body Zechuri pictured Brendy, her sweet and innocent face. He had told her not to.. Begged her practically. But now she was enlisted -and against him no less! He also had a feeling Thal and Alia would try and sign up so they could support her. If only they knew. But if he were to tell them not only would they be in danger but Zechuri would either have his memory erased -or be killed. Neither was very attractive to him.

A bit later he came out of the bathroom, dressed, and was then in bed, staring at his ceiling. Life sucks. Completely. He thought.

The next morning, on the Lunar Nas..

Waking up from what felt like a comatose sleep Kesler rubbed his eyes and slung his legs out of bed, sitting up with a yawn. Yesterday he had kept himself occupied by working on the OS of the Saturn and when he was finally done -he realized he had taken up the whole day. He didn't realize how much work actually needed to be done on the machine.

Getting up he took a quick shower, then dressed in his pressed maroon uniform and headed out from his room to the rec room. As he walked down the hallway he spotted Sirka emerging from his room -and Hazzy following. Each looked around as if trying to make sure no one was around to see them leave together -but it was too late. Kesler had seen. A wide grin spread on his face as he jogged up to his friends.

"And you two got on _my_ case." He said with a laugh.

They both blushed but didn't deny what had gone on. Which we all could figure what THAT was. Rolling his eyes Kesler yawned and pressed the button, the door to the rec room sliding open. Plopping down on a couch he sighed and rubbed his temples. Nothing had happened so far -and they hadn't gotten any orders to raid the Alliance's base as of late. So the whole crew had basically been waiting boredly and spending most of their time lounging around the ship.

Riley walked in a few moments later, pulling back her dark hair. Sitting next to Hazzy she sighed and put her chin in her hands. "I wish they would give us something to do. This is really getting on my nerves."

The other three nodded in agreement -Kesler grabbing the remote and turning on the satellite TV. At least this could keep them occupied.

Up on the bridge..

Hanging up the phone with headquarters, the captain's eyes were kind of wide in surprise. Clay took a sip of water and swiveled in his chair, setting the headset around his neck. Janie looked down at him warily. "Well, apparently headquarters' sources have told them that Orb (Bosmant to be exact) is housing a new mobile suit. They gathered a good deal of information and it should be transmitting over in a few moments."

Clay blinked and then looked down to the main computer where the information was already starting to flick on the screen. The captain walked over and sat down, reading it slightly and then deciding to read it aloud.

"Name: BSAI-XM6 Revelation Gundam

Height: 18.26 meters

Weight: 80.21 tons

Armaments: MMI-GAU2 Picus 76mm CIWS x 2  
M100 Balaena plasma beam cannon x 2  
MMI-M15 Xiphias rail gun x 2  
MA-M01 Lacerta beam saber x 2  
MA-M20 Lupus beam rifle

It also has a quadruped mode familiar to that of the BuCUE. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam was the basis of creation for this new mobile suit. It is powered by a neutron jammer canceler and is considerably more powerful than the Freedom in the sense that it is equally mobile on land as it is in the air and space.

Your ships orders are to capture that mobile suit -but if not possible then destroy it and any evidence that it ever existed.

End Transmission."

The captain cocked her head slightly and then realized that it was basically exactly like the Freedom -which was basically undefeatable. Well that may have had something to do with Kira Yamato. She thought. But if my suspicions are correct then we may have more trouble than headquarters has bargained for. She thought.

Pressing the intercom button she said, "I would like all of the mobile suit pilots to report to the bridge immediately."

Back in the rec room..

As they heard the captain's voice over the speakers, the four pilots looked to each other eagerly and got up, racing out and then towards the bridge. Which -luckily for them- wasn't far off. As the door opened the filed in respectfully, saluting as the stopped and formed a line in front of the captain.

"I know you all are probably getting tired of having to deal with all this free time -but it's ended today and now." She said, hands clasped behind her back.

Each smiled eagerly but then composed themselves and became serious once more. "Right now, there is a mobile suit called the BSAI-XM6 Revelation Gundam currently stationed at Orb's training base, Dashle. These orders come straight from headquarters. You are to capture that suit -and if not possible then destroy it and all evidence that it ever existed." She said, fixing her eyes on Kesler.

Did she know he had a question for her? Oh well.. "Captain, if I may speak.." When she nodded he continued, "Who is going to pilot it when we go and try to capture it?"

Janie smiled, "A rookie pilot will come with you, on ground in a jeep. We'll send all of-" But she cut herself off and then remembered her theory on who was going to be piloting the suit. "No.. Ensign Mannin will go on his own. But only to help the rookie in case someone attacks."

Kesler's friends frowned, and he gave them an apologetic glance once the captain had looked away. But then he felt her eyes on him once more and looked back in her direction. "You leave now, so get ready. The rest of you are dismissed." With a unisoned "Yes ma'am!" and salute they turned on their heels and exited the bridge. Kesler looked at him briefly, "Sorry guys.." And he then jogged off to get ready for his launch.

Exiting the Lunar Nas he jogged quickly to the launching hanger and found the rookie who was to pilot the Revelation temporarily. He was all ready, and just waiting on Kesler. When he was finally in the cockpit of the Saturn he engaged the phase-shift armor and unlocked the tethers once he got notice from the ground crew that it was safe him to launch.

Moments later Kesler launched, taking a different course than the rookie. This way he wouldn't be seen by the city or Bosmant's radar. Luckily they weren't too far away so it only took him about an hour to reach his designated landing spot. Opening the cockpit he sighed and pressed the radio button that was linked to the jeep. He should be there by now, he thought. "Samson, did you get it yet?"

There was a long period of silence. "Samson? Hello idiot are you there?" More silence. Then he heard shots and Samson's weak voice, "Kesler, hurry..!" Then more shots and the radio cut off. Eyes wide he was about to tether down but then heard a large explosion to his right. The hidden gate! Damnit I forgot all about that! He thought angrily. Closing the cockpit he saw what looked like a BuCUE but larger and with wings and other armaments on its back -unlike the regular BuCUE's.

Apparently the pilot hadn't spotted him yet, because it was just standing there, facing the gate in a stupor. Had it not meant to do that? Angry that Samson was probably dead -or held captive- Kesler turned the phase shift armor on and then stood up the Saturn. Taking the beam rifle he aimed it straight for the mobile suit and shot -the bright green beam cutting through the cloudy day.

Brendy, who was in the cockpit of the Revelation, was panting frantically. She had been coming out of the women's locker room when she spotted a ZAFT soldier headed toward the Revelation. Gun in holster she aimed it at his back, "Stop right there!" But instead he had taken out his own gun and shot at her. Luckily she dodged in time and shot him, getting his leg. It took a few good more shots until she drove him back to his jeep. He radioed something and she knew that the Revelation was in danger if it stayed here.

Thus she broke out the back gate and found herself on the large stretch of beach. Radioing security she told them of the incident and was about to tell them where she was -but she then realized someone else was on the beach with her. Someone in a mobile suit. Alarmed she watched hesitantly and then saw the rifle aimed at her, and then shot. It was like she couldn't move, fear having paralyzed her.

However -that was when her SEED mode kicked in. Jumping out of the way Brendy aimed the plasma beam cannons at him as she charged the mobile suit and fired. But this other pilot was no rookie. He dodged her almost as easily as she had him. Narrowing her eyes she grit her teeth and then transformed back into the Gundam and pulled out her beam rifle and shot at him. After a few good hits she came to a halt and turned on the communicator -connecting to his wavelength.

"Leave! I don't feel like-" But when she saw who the pilot was her eyes widened.

Kesler was just as surprised. One, that it was a girl who was piloting this new mobile suit, and two -that it was _her_. "It's you.." He said, staring at the screen.

"You.. you said you were visiting! So you're on that ship then -the one that came in from space.. the Lunar Nas?" She did not lower the rifle but her anger had died down however, and she was no longer in SEED mode.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat, "Yes. And my objective was to capture or destroy that mobile suit you are piloting."

Brendy widened her eyes. He was trying to, kill her, then? "I was hoping you could just leave. But if those are your only choices then I'll have to demobilize your suit." She aimed the rifle at the head, shot, legs, shot, and and left him like that. Kesler had been too shocked at her words and at how quick she was moving that he never had time to fight back.

As his phase shift armor cut off she knew he was rather defenseless now. Making sure she had her gun ready, she opened her cockpit and used the foot tether to slowly descend to the ground, where Kesler was emerging from the Saturn. Taking out her gun and aimed it at him and then shook her hair a bit, getting it to settle out of her eyes.

Kesler winced noticeably and jumped down from his mobile suit's chest . Well, he was a prisoner now. Not like he could get back to the ship in the shape that the Saturn was in. When he and Brendy were finally only a few feet apart from each other he couldn't meet her eyes.

"You know, security is going to be here soon.." She said, sitting down on the sand. The white and gold on her nylon uniform seemed to glow under the hazy sky.

"I figured as much." Kesler said with a sigh.

"Cagalli won't keep you long. She and the other representatives of Orb don't like to hold people prisoner."

Kesler turned his head and blinked at her. Feeling his eyes on her she looked at him and smiled. Twirling her gun on a gloved finger she suddenly heard voices and the distinct sound of jeep engines. Stopping the gun's circular motion she held it in her hand firmly and stood up, staring down the beach only to see her father, Athrun, and Cagalli in one jeep and guards in another.

Grabbing the ZAFT soldier's upper arm she yanked him to a standing position. Narrowing his eyes at her she winked and held back a smile. As the jeep with her father skid to a halt the three of them jumped out and ran over to the girl and boy. "Are you okay Brendy?" Kira asked, worry written across his face.

As a guard put handcuffs on Kesler she nodded and then holstered her gun. "He wasn't much of a challenge, if you see what I mean."

Cagalli looked around, seeing the mobile suit's parts splayed on the beach. They then looked at the towering Gundam behind them. Barely a scratch. "Good job Brendy." Kira and Athrun nodded in agreement, causing Brendy to blush and Kesler to smile. Well, that was until a guard pushed him into the back of a jeep.

**AN**: So, look, Brendy finally has her mobile suit! I have to write out the specs for the ZAFT suits as well. That shouldn't take too long though. Anyway -Brendy and Kesler finally met up again and in the worse way possible. Next chapter should be a bit interesting with some one-on-one time with those two. Okays well, review review review! Please D

Chi-41132: Thanks so much for the reviews You found it hard to keep up with the names? Gah probably because I switch from their first to last names a lot. Sorry about that, in this chapter I took that into consideration, hehe. Thanks again!

Kira'sgirl14: Wow, that's such a nice compliment! And I always thought my stuff sucked XD Thankies!


End file.
